Cellular phones have been used extensively, specifically operating in the 825-896 megahertz band width. There is a great deal of concern today with the possibility that use of these cellular phones may present a dangerous cancer-causing environment for the user. The recent concern and publicity associated with this potential problem can seriously inhibit the use of cellular phones. While studies are continuing on this, many users and possible users could either limit or cease to use their cellular phones.
One possible solution to this dilemna is to provide a radio energy reflector designed to dramatically reduce electromagnetic radiation, i.e. radio frequency interference (RFI), electromagnetic interference (EMI) or electromagnetic field (EMF) from impinging on the user's body. There is a need for means to prevent absorption of EMF waves into the user's head which may cause biological changes that could lead to cancer development. Recent studies and occurrences have brought attention to the need to reflect radio energy at close proximity to the head or body away from the source so as to prevent the aforementioned trigger mechanism from occurring. Radio energy is comprised of electromagnetic energy with voltage and current components. The radio energy alternates its voltage and current at prescribed frequency in order to radiate from the antenna. Cellular phones transmit and receive radio energy in the spectrum of 825-896 megahertz. Direct and indirect evidence indicates that AC or radio wave electric and magnetic fields could increase the risks of cancers and other physiological and psychological abnormalities. The cause, although not fully understood, appears to occur when the magnetic and AC fields surrounding the body produce AC current inside the body. Theory developed to date suggests that the current interferes with the normal passthrough of ions through membranes of body cells. A threshhold level of AC current of five billionths of an ampere has also shown to increase protein production in cancer cells in preliminary tests. The above theory, evidence, and data regarding EMF danger provides a strong basis for the need to develop a user-friendly portable cellular phone antenna shield which deflects and reflects electromagnetic radiation away from the user.